Mask
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Randomness and drabble. SasuHina, R&R. Yay! I finished! Tell me if you think I'm done or if I should continue!
1. Prologue

It was amazing.

The light would just leave his eyes and he'd seem like a walking corpse.

No emotion filtered through.

I'd seen it many times in other people, mostly my family, but the way he did it…

…it was terrifying.

He did it better than anyone I'd ever seen…

…and for some reason that always caused my heart to ach.

I never knew much about him but something must have hurt him greatly for him to be so…

Apathetic.

It wasn't true apathy, I could tell, but I'd never seen a mask so tightly secured.

And now, as I nurse him back to health after Naruto-kun brought him back from Orochimaru I realize something…

…I want to be the one to remove that mask.


	2. Waffles

It was infuriating.

She would always smile. No matter how I acted.

When I masked my emotion and tried to kill her she still didn't fear me. I couldn't help but feel grateful when the dobe stopped me.

I really didn't want to kill her.

That's what pissed me off the most.

I didn't want to.

I've tried to kill her three times now and each and every time someone has interfered…

…I wonder if she'd even be able to defend herself.

I shook my head at the thought. I was thinking about the damned female to much.

I sat up abruptly when I heard something outside the door.

She was coming to check on me as she did every morning.

Why her, of all people, did SHE have to volunteer at the hospital and end up taking care of me?

I remember I had a small crsh on her when we were younger. I'd thought her stuttering was un-deniably cute. The crush had faded as most do with time though and I could't help but be happy it did.

…I didn't need a girl confusing matters, I way to many things to do.

I stared at the door, expecting it to open.

…it didn't.

At first I was confused but then I concentrated my hearing on the other side of the door, perhaps she was conversing with someone?

I froze, were those…

…sobs?

She was crying on the other side of the door. I tried to ignore it but it was one of things that when you concentrated on you couldn't help but hearing.

After a few minutes the door opened and she came in, bangs covering her eyes.

I stared at her blankly; there was no one with her today. Usually Sakura or some other medic nin or even Narutard would come to assist her.

…was that why she was crying? Maybe she did fear me after all.

"U-Uchiha-san, I b-brought br-breakfast." She always stuttered… I wonder why?

I gave her a blank stare and didn't even grunt to acknowledge her.

She flinched as if I'd sent her a piercing glare.

I knew I hadn't, so why was she taking my blank stare so hard today?

…was she actually scared of me?

For some reason I felt… disappointment at the thought.

She smiled shakily at me and turned around, busying herself with the food.

Her shoulders started shaking.

She was crying again?

"Uch-Uchiha-s-san?" she asked in a voice barely a whisper.

"Hn?" I almost hit myself for answering; I really hadn't meant to acknowledge her.

I could hear the tears in her voice this time "I-I… w-was won-wondering i-if…-" she stopped herself. "N-never m-mind. So-sorry to b-bother y-you…"

She was crying, her shoulders shook, her body hunched slightly forward, small sobs could be heard.

And I was pissed.

Just looking at her small form pissed me off to no end.

Why you ask?

She looks way too huggable! I wanted to get up and hold her close and tell her it'd be 'okay' despite the fact that I didn't even know what was wrong!!

After a few minutes of resisting hugging her I settled for the next for the next best option.

Getting off the hospital bed silently, I approached her. She tuned around quickly and faced me, tears still streaming down her face…

…something got me though…

Her eyes, they were wide, sad and surprised.

But they still weren't scared.

I inwardly shrugged and clamped my hand onto her neck.

Her eyes widened as I squeezed her wind pipe but she didn't resist.

…was she really that weak?

No… even the weakest of people can at least manage to claw at the hand strangling them. She also had Gentle Fist. She could hit me in the chest with one blow and I could be down for the count.

Why wasn't she even trying to resist than?!

My own eyes widened as I realized that was the only reason. She wasn't trying.

But why would she let herself die?

Suicidal? No, it didn't suit her character…

Her eyes started shut and I dropped her with a start.

She coughed violently on the floor.

I froze, I couldn't do it. The thought of her actually dying had caused me to drop her in an instant.

I glared at her, she looked back at me.

The staring competition continued for roughly five minutes.

"What's for breakfast." I asked, turning my head to the side slightly, when I looked back down at her she was smiling.

"Waffles."


	3. Tension

He almost killed me and yet I couldn't seem to muster the energy to stop him. Why? What help would have done if he succeeded? It wouldn't have done anyone any good. Best-case scenario he actually feels guilty, but then he might just wallow in guilt not change his ways.

…But I didn't think he'd go through with it.

Call me crazy(I know I am) but I didn't think he'd actually kill me.

And to my immense surprise he hadn't killed me no one was stopping him. I wasn't even stopping him. He could have been done with it.

So why didn't he?

I shook my head, no need to ponder such things now. Right now I need to concentrate on the task at hand…

…Re-bandaging the object of my thoughts.

I nearly sighed.

It had been a week since then and I hadn't told anyone, they'd assumed it went well and haven't bothered to accompany me since.

I don't know how to feel about that.

He's been lost in thought since, as if debating something and despite all attempts to mask his emotion, I could see a small bit of… frustration leek through.

I shook my head again; I was thinking nonsense.

I couldn't help it though it left me un-healthily curious.

I hadn't spoken of it at all, I'd pretended as if it never happened… did that upset him? Did he want me to fear him? Was that it?

Before I could attempt to shake away my thoughts away in the form of shaking my head once more a hand grabbed my chin.

I blinked and looked at my now already bandaged(Weird… I don't remember finishing… was I that lost in thought?) patient.

"Stop it. It's annoying."

I blinked once more; he hardly ever spoke so this was an oddity.

Silently I nodded and attempted to pull away.

…his grip never left my chin…

I nearly gulped, he was looking at me intensely with his blacker than night eyes.

Wait a second, 'intensely'?! My eyes widened as I realized that he indeed had emotion in his eyes. Not much, but enough to give his eyes a gleam that I'd never seen before.

This time I did gulp. I mustered up my courage to speak despite the way my heart suddenly started beating as fast as a rabbits.

"A-ano… Uchiha-s-san… c-can I h-have m-my chin b-back?"

He didn't reply but his eyes did. Mine widened again, he w-wouldn't!

…w-would he?

I licked my suddenly dry lips only to realize a second later how close our faces were.

I wished I hadn't.

A lump caught in my throat. I couldn't speak.

This was an effect I'd never felt before.

It was scary.

It was intense.

It was almost… arousing.

At that thought I jerked my head away. I stood about three feet away from him clutching my chest.

He stared at me intently, the same look in his eyes in before, and I suddenly realized jerking away probably wouldn't be efficient enough to end the 'moment'.

I nearly choked when I realized it had been a 'moment'.

The tension filled the room at a horrifyingly speedy rate.

The tension wasn't thick…

…but it made my heart thump harder against my rib cage.

And then, as if nothing happened, his eyes returned to their emotionless state and the tension faded.

I put away the bandages and somehow…

…I almost missed the tension.


	4. Sasuke

I meditated. I heard her enter but dismissed it; it's been three more days.

Three. Horrifically. Irritating. Days.

I don't know what possessed me to grab her chin and I almost wish I hadn't.

…at least before my heart didn't skip a beet every time she entered the room before.

I cussed inwardly; this direction of thought wasn't going anywhere I intended to go.

"U-Uchiha-san? A-ano… i-it's time t-to ch-change your b-bandages…" I didn't acknowledge and she took that as an 'okay' to change my bandanges.

Something stuck in my mind though…

'_Uchiha-san'_

Not that I wanted her to call me 'Sasuke-kun!' like some fangirl with rabies or anything… but I couldn't help but wish she'd at least call me 'Sasuke-san'.

_I bet it would sound great if she said it…_

My eyes widened and my left one twitched uncontrollably.

I. Did. NOT. Just. Think. That.

I just didn't.

No ifs. No ands. No buts.

Oh my freaking kami I did.

Just kill me now.

"U-Uchiha-san? A-are you a-alright?"

I whirled around and glared at he girl my thoughts seemed to center upon for the last three days.

"Sasuke." I glared harder, I swear if I have to elaborate I'll rip off her little freakin' head.

"E-eh?" she looked confused.

I took a only slightly calming breath and glared at her once more, "My. Name. Is. Sasuke." I ground out through clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened in realization and she flushed and apologized for not understanding sooner.

…somehow it didn't help calm my nerves…

"Say it."

Her eyes widened again and it was almost amusing to watch. "A-ano… er… S-Sa-Sasu-Sasu…" her stutter increased for some reason (could have had something to do with the way I was glaring at her) and she played with her fingers turning red with embarrassment.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to face me, "Say. It."

She gulped and looked me in the eye.

At that moment time seemed to freeze.

My heart rate in creased and I almost jumped back when her voice reached my ears, breathless and soft.

"Sasuke…"

It wasn't like before, there wasn't any tension… but somehow it made me feel…

…gushy inside…?

I let go of her chin hurriedly and faced the other direction.

Was I _actually_ blushing?! My face _felt_ red and warm, I must have been literally glowing!

…I need to kill her soon.

She took a few minutes to compose herself as well and eventually went back to re-bandaging me.

She was jittery for the rest of the day and nearly the color of a cherry, long since passing the color of a tomato.


	5. Say it

I closed my eyes, it was gonna be a long day…

Uchiha-san sat on his bed glowering at me; he'd been doing that ever since he told me to call him Sasuke.

Ever since I've avoided calling him anything at all, I don't know why but… it's somehow hard to call him Sasuke.

My heart rate increases, I start to sweat, and most importantly my stutter increases to the point where I forget what I'm trying to say!

I opened my eyes to see him still staring at me intently…

…okay, more like glaring at me intently.

I gulped, it was now or never…

"Sa-sasu-ke-s-san?" I nearly hit myself; I'd tried really hard not to start the word over six different ways but had only managed in making it sound _very_ awkward.

"Hn."

I gulped again, he was very intimidating.

"A-ano…" I lost my courage and trailed off, "Ne-never m-mind…"

He looked slightly curious part of me celebrated any emotion that showed on his face the other part cursed excessively for making him curious, I'd probably end up finishing what I was gonna say if he inquired too much…

I flushed.

His eyes suddenly turned steely at the sight of my blush and he got off the hospital bed.

I turned an even brighter shade of red, "Ah-a-ano Uch- S-Sas-Sasu-ke-sa-san y-your n-not su-supposed t-to g-g-get o-out o-of-" I was cut off abruptly by his hand but I don't think I would have been able to continue anyway because of how close he was to me at this point.

The red shade in my face lost its entire pinkish tint as I blushed harder than I ever have before in my opinion. I was starting to get dizzy.

"I told you before; my name is 'Sasuke'. Not 'Sa-Sas-Sasu-ke'. Say it."

He removed his hand from my lips and I couldn't help the way I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

He growled low in his throat.

"Is it that hard to say a name? Sasuke. Sa-su-ke."

He leaned close to my face and mouthed it, I could feel his breath on my face, yeah, and the light headed dizzy feeling? Increased to the point that if I wasn't so concentrated on the movements of his lips I think I would have fainted…

…wait a minute, when did I start concentrating on his lips?

I couldn't track when I had when I started staring but I most certainly was.

I looked away from his lips reluctantly only to be met with two piercing black eyes.

The staring contest continued for what seemed like forever.

I don't know when the space between us closed but it did.

When his lips met mine I thought I'd melt into some weird goop on the floor.

It was like heaven on earth.

"Sa-su-ke." He said, forcing my lips to follow his movements.

I groaned when his tongue en entered my mouth, the kiss intensified and I clutched onto the back of his neck pulling him towards me, it was only then I noticed the hands around my waist pulling me towards him.

He pulled away suddenly and glared at me, at this point I was far to frazzled to able comprehend his movements.

"Say it."

"Sasuke."

The gap was closed again.

…only to be suddenly at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

(A/N: My first cliffy! You all hate me don't ya? Lol. I'm not updating 'till after my evil Spanish midterm either :p.)


	6. Dinner

Naruto was having a fairly awesome day; he'd woken up full of energy, had spare money to buy ramen at Ichiraku. Heck! Sakura even seemed to be being nicer today!

Sakura…

That's where it started.

He'd planned to drop Sakura off at the hospital and go visit Sasuke while he was at it. He'd ask Hinata out to lunch and they'd talk about how Sasuke-teme was doing and he'd tell her what he had planned for that evening and she'd tell him encouraging advice and after the small pep talk that he'd probably need he'd go and surprise Sakura with the flowers he got her at Ino's shop and ask her to meet him that evening at the fancy resturaunt he'd reserved a place for them at and she'd be in such a good mood because of the pretty flowers that she'd accept instantly and then after dinner he'd get on one knee and ask her.

It was Naruto's 'fool proof' plan.

What he saw when he entered Sasuke's hospital room with Sakura in tow was _not_ in the plan.

Upon entering they saw Sasuke cornering Hinata with a hand held over her mouth(to stop her scream they supposed), their immediate thought was he was trying to hurt her again but before they could put their mad ninja skills to good use they were shocked into silence by Sasuke's voice.

"I told you before; my name is 'Sasuke'. Not 'Sa-Sas-Sasu-ke'. Say it." Unlike what he said might suggest his voice didn't sound annoyed… it sounded… husky, alluring… seductive.

Naruto and Sakura gaped at him.

Hinata stared at him for a bit, her mouth opening and closing trying desperately to come up with words. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red as he leaned closer to her.

"Is it that hard to say a name? Sasuke. Sa-su-ke." His voice still had it's… interesting tone to it and what made them even more shocked was shy, cute little Hinata was staring at his lips and _he was staring at hers too!_ After a moment she lifted her gaze to his eyes and the stared at each other passionately…

…for a grand total of five seconds before they started making out.

Naruto was finally finding his voice(which had been lost the moment he walked in on this rather… private moment) when Sasuke pulled away and glared at her, "Say it."

"_Sasuke._" She replied with breathless passion as they pulled together once more.

Sakura had had quite enough of this little… scene(come on, would you want to watch to people little make out session?). So she did the inevitable.

"Eh-hem?"

Sakura noticed her voice seemed kind of dry, perhaps she was more shocked than she thought? It was shocking to think about.

Uchiha Sasuke, yes _that_ Uchiha Sasuke just seduced agirl. _Hyuuga Hinata_. Honestly? After getting over her crush on Sasuke she'd thought he was gay. He showed most of the signs in her opinion.

It wasn't fair really. This was supposed to be her special day, Ino had spilled the beans that Naruto was going to propose and she had been anticipating it all day…

…and then _this_ had to happen.

'_Life sucks._' She decided dryly.

The two of them jumped apart as if they'd been burnedand Sakura almost thought Hinata had been by the shade of red her face glowed.

Sasuke looked neutral, as if nothing happened, except for the pink stained cheeks he probably didn't notice having. It was the first time Sakura'd seen him blush. Being a mentic nin she was also able to detect the huge increase in his heart rate.

Now this was… awkward.

Naruto(of course) was the first to speak, not intelligently, but speak none the less "Dude… what the hell was _that?!_"

Hinata's blush(if possible) increased as she attempted to stutter something out.

Sasuke was a little straighter to the point, "How long have you been there?"

Naruto seemed to have finally gained enough sanity to retort something _intelligent_, "Unless there was much more before you covered her mouth with your hand. Everything."

Hinata's eyes widened and she proved logic wrong; it was _indeed_ possible for a human to turn maroon out of mere embarrassment.

Sasuke looked rather annoyed at that as well, "So you just stood there and watched? I knew you were both annoying, but perverts?"

"**_I'm_** a pervert?! You just seduced poor innocent Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled while pointing at him rudely.

Sasuke's left eye twitched, somehow he didn't think anyone was gonna believe it was the other way around…

…well it wasn't the other way around but normally people would assume _he_ was the victim of some seductress.

…than again, Hinata was by all means _no_ seductress.

Sakura took a calming breath, things were getting out of hand and fast, Naruto was yelling and pointing, Hinata looked like she was going to faint soon and Sasuke remained emotionless aside from still be frazzled.

Sakura groaned as a migrane set into her skull, this was pissing her off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP _ALL_ OF YOU!! HINATA-!" Sakura turned to the terrified looking girl, "-Sit down. You like you're gonna faint. SASUKE-!" she then whirled her murderous glare on the emotionless boy(but we all know inwardly right about now he was probably shaking in his boots), "-STOP BEING AN EMOTIONLESS CREEP AND HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NARUTO! ASK ME TO F-ING DINNER ALREADY SO I CAN SAY YES!!"

It was silent and Sakura felt the migrane begin to fade, thus she smiled and turned to Naruto.

It took him a minute but he got the point, handing her the flowers he bought for her and asked her to dinner with the biggest grin both Sasuke and Hinata had ever seen on his face.

Sakura beamed, "I'd love to Naruto."


	7. Blah

Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto and Sakura had left while giving him a knowing look and mumbling something about 'how cute his little crush was' and Hinata had left in a hurry afterward, far to embarrassed to even say 'see you tomorrow'.

Sasuke snorted, yeah right. She'd probably request for someone else to take care of him now.

Damnit!

Why the hell'd he do _that_?! He didn't even like her!

For reasons unknown to him his face began to heat.

Yeah… he _definetly_ didn't like her. No doubt. Not even a smidge. In fact he hated her!

He snarled to himself. That was right. He hated her.

(A/N: Lol, ever heard of denial? cheesy grin)

That would be the first he'd say to her tomorrow, he'd glare at her as if she was the scum of the earth and hiss 'I hate you'.

Yeah… he was set on his decision as he laid down to sleep.

Hinata entered her apartment heart pounding almost painfully against her rib-cage.

So she'd half been expecting/anticipating that for the last few days. It does NOT make it any less shocking.

…and Kami how she wished it hadn't ended…

She shook her head vigorously, what was she _thinking?!_

She took another deep breath to calm herself, it would be okay… she'd make herself dinner, take a bath, brush her teeth and go to bed and then she'd wake up tomorrow and everything would be fi-

'_Tomorrow?!_' Her eyes widened, what was she going to do?! She had to see him tomorrow!! And it was time for him to get his bandages changed!!

She could just die right now.

She groaned and sat on the floor.

'_Life. Sucks._' She decided firmly.

(A/N: Check out my deviantART account! I have TONS of SasuHina fanart! http // fishheadthe3rdandco . deviantart . com / No spaces)


	8. Hate

I heard footsteps and sat up strait in bed, this was it. She'd enter the room; I'd give her my nastiest glare and break her little heart in the form of informing her of my hatred.

…the small logical part of me jibed that there was no evidence she liked me to begin with but he was promptly shoved in a closet with no food or air.

She entered the room and refused to look up.

Okay, step one; make her look at you and glare… how to make her look up without causing another one of _those_ scenes though?

"Look. Up." I growled and surprisingly enough, she did so.

Check.

Step two; glare at her like she's the vilest creature I've ever laid eyes on.

She flinched under my evil glare but didn't break eye contact.

Check.

Step three; tell her my feelings.

"I hate you." I hissed with such passion and sincerity I almost believed myself…

Check.

I smirked against her lips that had gone _perfectly_.

Wait a second…

My eyes widened as I realized something _very_ important.

I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing at all other than schooling my expression and voice to come out how I wanted it.

…so how exactly had I ended up on the other side of the room where she was standing kissing her passionately?

We broke away from each other as soon as we realized had happened.

She looked away flushing.

That _damned_ tension was back.

You know, the one that had caused this problem to begin with!

She shifted, her hand now covering her lip.

I could practically hear her prepping herself to speak.

'You're a medic-nin Hinata! Pull yourself together!'

As if on cue she did just that…

…sort of…

"A-an-a-a-ano… U-u-uc-uchi-S-Sa-Sas-…" She seemed to give up on trying to form my name, "I-it's t-ti-time t-to cha-change y-yo-your b-ba-b-b-bandages…"

I almost raised an eyebrow at her drastic and excessive increase in stuttering.

I stood silently for a moment before sitting down.

She took another moment to compose herself but eventually started re-bandaging me.

Her fingers grazed against once. Just once. So why the hell did a shiver run down my spine? She misinterpreted the shiver and assured me she'd finish quickly so I could warm up.

I didn't _want_ her to finish quickly and that pissed me off.

I didn't want to think about it so I decided to ignore her presence for the rest of the day.

_But how come that was so damn hard?!_


	9. Skeptical

I usually believe people, not that I naively believed whatever anyone told me but when someone told me something I generally gave them the benefit of the doubt…

…demo…

I couldn't help but be… skeptical about what Sasuke told me.

No… not skeptical. I didn't believe him at all. There was not a single doubt in my mind that he was lying.

…why? He'd looked at me as if I didn't even deserve to exist. His eyes told no lie. His verbal proclamation was clear, filled with venom and without a doubt the truth. And Kami, he must truly hate me to kiss me like that after saying that.

But I didn't feel upset that someone hated me. I didn't feel like he hated me. I simply _didn't believe it for a lie._

The tension was there, that mind ripping tension. It _screamed_ extremely strong emotions and the only even slightly plausible explanation _was_ hate.

…yet…

I looked up at him from the book I was trying and failing to read, he was staring out the window.

The tension never seemed to leave after the day he told me he hated me but the tension was…

…comfortable?

That couldn't be the word. It made my hair stand on end just to _think_ about it, but actually being in the tension? It was unnerving and undeniably restless…

…demo…

I _liked_ it. It was pleasant to bask in the feeling of just being in the same room as him.

…weird, huh? You'd _almost_ think I liked him or something! Like _that'd_ ever happen…

…I usually believe myself too. But the way my heart constricted in rebellion against my last thought I couldn't help but be skeptical as to whether or not that was the truth…


	10. Denial

I was in shock.

Total and complete shock.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata that was all I'd thought about for the past three weeks.

Every morning I wake up to the sound of he footsteps. Every morning I face the door and wait for her to enter before declaring my undying and unwavering hate.

…and every morning she gives a small smile that in the most politest way possible(it is Hinata after all) seems to say 'bullshit'.

She didn't believe me! She thought I was kidding or something!

…okay, maybe she didn't think I was kidding, I don't know what she thought really, all I know is she _doesn't believe me_.

It's not because she thinks those kisses meant something or anything either, she just flat out _knows_ I'm lying!

…which I am _not._

So what if my heart skips a beat any time she's even so much as in the same room?

So what if my palms get sweaty and my voice seems to leave me for some vacation in the Bahamas every time she looks at me?

So what if I can still feel her(unnaturally!) soft touch every time I close my eyes and think of her?

So what if I think it's cute the way she chits herself softly into dong something she's nervous about doing?

So what if I miss her only three minutes after she leaves to go home?

So what if I notice every little stinking quirk she has and think every single goddamn one of them is the cutest thing she's ever done?

So what if I think about her day and night?

So what if I find the smell of her unhealthily alluring?

So what if her lips look more attractive every day?

So what if every time I think of her breathless face after I kissed her those times I feel my heart leap?

So what if every time she turns and gives me a light smile I feel my throat leaving my control as the words almost spring from my mouth 'I lo-

I stopped right there. If I think about it to long I'll admit _it_. And I positively, absolutely _refuse_ to admit _it_. In fact there is no _it_!! None what-so-freaking- ever!

She entered the room and gave me a light smile, "S-Sa-Sasu-ke-san," she was still working on getting my name right, but she was improving… she said it _perfectly_ when I kissed her… maybe I shoul- "I-I ha-have good n-news." She interrupted my train of thought(thank Kami!)

I raised an eyebrow, "Hn?"

"Y-you'll be ab-able to be d-discharged from th-the H-Hospital tomorrow…" She trailed off and I stared in shock, it was true, I had been healing rather nicely… but I only noticed that just now! I'd been so busy thinking about _her_ that I hadn't even noticed my own injuries heal!!

Something hit me right there, if I was discharged from the Hospital…

…would Hinata and I simply go back to being strangers?

_Of course not!_

But… I hate her, why would I associate with her at all other than this?

_It_ hit me in the back of the head.

"I love you."

My eyes widened as my lips betrayed me.

Her own beautiful violet eyes opened more than they should as she stared at me in shock.

_Crap._

(A/N: I think it's only one more chappy after this one so… yay! Okay yeah…)


	11. Aishitaru

Naruto and Sakura had been listening at the door; they wanted to know how little Sasuke-chan would react. They had forced the entire story out of Hinata a while ago and were very interested to see where it would go. It was like a TV drama!

"I love you."

Naruto and Sakura hit the floor, but with their mad ninja skills managed to keep from making a noise.

'_NANI?!'_

Sasuke, yes _Uchiha_ Sasuke, stick-so-far-up-his-ass-he-walks-funny-baka-'avenger' _Uchiha Sasuke_ **_randomly_** declared his love for Hinata-chan.

It was too much for Naruto, he fainted foaming at the mouth.

Sakura would have followed shortly had she not been so intent on finding out what would happen next. Peeking into the room a little she saw their stale mate.

Hinata stood confused and shocked as she stared the Uchiha avenger; to afraid to speak for it might break the paper thin glass veil that held reality still as she held her breath.

Sasuke was just as breathless, it seems he hadn't said it on purpose and he was just as engulfed in the tension as Hinata as he stared as at her blankly with wide eyes.

…Sakura wondered vaguely if she could marker up their faces with weird designs without them noticing. She shook her head quietly; she'd been spending too much time with her fiancée.

"N-nani?"

And in an instant the tension broke with a flood of emotions that seemed to drown all occupants.

Sasuke gulped, he felt like a little kid! A snot nosed brat with a crush! He was an avenger!!

Inner Sakura, who had snuck up on the thoughtful Sasuke rolled her eyes. This was too easy.

"**Sasuke-Baka!! Are you going to _actually listen_ to your dumbass brother and _make your own life a living hell_? Wouldn't be funnier to be able to laugh in his face 'cause you're actually _enjoying life_? Do you want to prove him right in _every single way_?!" **Inner Sakura yelled snapping Sasuke out of his inner monolog.

(A/N: Yes, I know Inner Sakura making contact with Sasuke is impossible and utterly pointless, but it's funny! Live with it!)

Yeah, he felt like a kid again, an idiot little kid.

…but he _liked_ it.

Looking back up at Hinata he repeated himself while standing up, "I. Love. You."

Hinata stared at him with emotions squirming within her, her stomach to flip flops as it danced with butterflies and her heart beating like a rabbits.

_Did she…?_

He started walking towards her, his bangs covering his eyes, "Marry me…?"

By the time he was standing before her looking at her with eyes so full of emotion it made her wanna burst she had decided her answer.

By the time his lips met hers she had replied.

"Hai, I'll marry you. Aishitaru Sasuke."

There was a distinctive 'thump' that neither of them noticed as Sakura joined her fiancée on the floor.

_**THE END!!**_

…**_unless you want another chapter, but that's only if you ask. Otherwise? It's over!_**

YATTA!!! I've NEVER completed a fic before!!! I'm going to do like, five, happy dances in a row!! R&R!!


	12. Karma

Sasuke was happy, truly, honestly happy…

That is until his and Hinata's little make out session was interrupted by the sound of someone tripping and cursing loudly on the other side of the slightly opened door. Jumping apart with their mad ninja skills, Sasuke and Hinata made an attempt to _not_ look like they'd just made out for kami knows how long.

The door opened and an annoyed looking Sai was revealed, pointing at the unconscious Nin's that were foaming at the mouth and twitching every once in a while outside.

"What happened to them?" He asked before raising an eyebrow at the two in the room, "Oh. You know if you two are gonna make out at least make sure the doors so that people don't go into…" he glanced at Naruto and Sakura for reference as to what he was trying to phrase, "…shock?"

Hinata was a shade of red that made Sasuke wonder if she was gonna blow… still, he couldn't help the smug smile that almost made it's way to his lips when he realized _he_ had caused her to go _much _darker shades.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Sai was still present, eyebrow raised and all. Glaring at Sai, he _hoped_ he could get the '_get out_' point across.

Yeah… if things were that easy people would just plain be happier.

Sai sighed and looked at his fainted teammates, let's see… if they were just making out they wouldn't have fainted strait out without even making much noise. Hmmm, perhaps a love confession? That might have gotten Naruto, as much as he'd like to believe it wasn't that easy to take out the Kyuubi vessal, but Sakura had a solid head on her shoulders and if Naruto fainted she'd try harder to be conscious so they didn't end up… the way they were now.

He turned to Sasuke, "You proposed?" it wasn't really a question, but more of stating a fact.

…Sasuke was _not _a happy-camper, and for some reason he got the feeling Sai was going to be easy to deal with compared to everyone else…

Oh this was the just the end of one part of the story, he just knew it… what'd he ever done to deserv- oh… stupid karma…

(A/N: OMG!! I have _never_ gotten so many reviews!! _EVER_!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I'm writing a sequel!! I'm really sorry for the late update!! Finals and Spanish class… I think I'm gonna die! I probably would have been able to come up with the chapter sooner despite that but my mom signed me up to help with a Christmas show xx I had to sing on stage!! And I have to do it tomorrow and Sunday too!! XX I've hardly had time to read fanfics, much less write them!! But I'm gonna write a few X-mas fics soon and hopefully some X-mas fanart!! Fishheadthe3rdandco / deviantart . com no spaces. I post all my SasuHina fanart there!! Check it out:D Oh yeah, I'm sorry about Sai, I actually haven't met him in the manga yet… I don't know much about his actual personality, but I thought I'd make him serious, perceptive and slightly teasing, I hope I did it okay…)

Sequel: Konoha's Reaction. See you then!!


End file.
